Not just Another Statistic
by angelica7021
Summary: This is going to be a multi chapter story. What will happen when Booth gets called back to serve? Will Bones finally admit her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

It had been twelve years. Twelve years since he had been in that uniform. Twelve years since he had laid in the dirt waiting for his target to come into sight, twelve years since the nightmares started. It took twelve years to regret ever signing on for a second tour, and then the third. It had been twelve years since he lost himself.

Yet here he is, twelve years later, looking at the same paper he got so many years ago. The one that called him to service, the one that he agreed to, not knowing what it would do to him. Twelve years ago, he had no idea that he would be to hell and back, fighting many addictions that those done with their tours faced.

Twelve years was all it took to change the man he had been looking to become, to the man that he never wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bones, we need to talk."

I walked into her office, clutching the letter close to my heart. I fought for the last month trying to get out of it, trying every government connection I could think of, trying to forgo all the pain I knew would come. I knew she would be disappointed too, but somehow, I think it was destiny. To test the kind of man that I had become.

She swung around in her chair, facing me.

"Sure Booth, what can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath before beginning what I thought would be my last statement, "I got this letter about a month ago. I am being recalled into the Army. They need my expertise to execute a specific set of missions. I leave next week."

Her face went blank and pale. The emotion that flashed across her face was one of pain, anguish, worry, anger, and many others. She looked at me, then the letter I was holding, then got up gracefully, walked out of her office, and left the room. She must have thought I didn't follow her because as I turned the corner, she was running into Angela's office. The door slammed shut and I ran after her, trying to pick the lock. Hearing struggling sobs from inside, I tried rattling the door handle, and was stopped by Came who was approaching me, with a scathing look on her face.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, I need you to leave this lab right now. For your safety. Dr. Brennan needs her space, especially after news like that. I will call you to confirm that she got home safe. Angela will be staying with her until she is ready to talk to you. So don't even try getting into her apartment after we leave."

"Camille, I don't think you have any right to tell me what to do."

"Actually Seeley, I do. Dr. Brennan asked me if I could get rid of you so that she could go home. She cannot face you and her emotions at the same time. So please, Seeley, let her mull things over."

Shrugging my shoulders, realizing I would never win, I turned on my heel and left. Getting into my truck, I picked up a case of water, and some supplies for a stake out. I set myself up across the street from her apartment, behind a huge pick-up truck. They would never notice me there. I rolled my seat back, relaxed a little. When I saw Cam's truck roll by, she looked right at me and rolled her eyes. I had been spotted. She must have known that I would camp out at Bones' apartment. Cam knew me well, a little well sometimes.

The hours dragged by ridiculously slow. Angela switched with Cam after about five hours. Her car stayed there for almost the entire day. I slept for about two hours, waking up every fifteen minutes, making sure that Angela's car was still there. When I saw Angela leave the apartment, she pulled up aside my car, and rolled down her window.

"You know, if you want to talk to her, you really shouldn't smell when you do it. But I am still mad at you, and worried for you. So go now, if you want. I won't tell her that I knew you were there. You have fifteen minutes, then I will storm in and throw you out. But you better explain later mister."

I gave her a quick nod, kissed the hand she extended, and let her go. I swung open the door to the SUV quickly and strode across the street. Running up the stairs in her building, I knocked on the door, but didn't wait for her to open the door before I opened it myself with my key.

She was sitting on the couch, hair fuzzed, eyes red from crying, tissues spread across the floor, ice cream cartons on the living room table, and looking shocked. Her expression was empty, emotionless as it changed when she saw me.

"Agent Booth, you need to leave."

I swallowed, remembering that the last time she had called me that, she threatened to cut off our partnership.

"Bones, please, you need to know that I am trying to get out of it. But I can't. Cullen tried to help me. Hacker even tried. But the Army doesn't want to hear it. Sweets even tried to get me declared mentally unfit. Trust me, we have explored every possible angle. But I need to know what you are thinking right now?"

By this point, I had sat myself in front of her, on the coffee table. She had shrunk back into the couch, trying her best to distance herself from me.

"Booth, I can't do this right now. I can't process all the news plus process my ever changing feelings."

"Tell me. What is flying through that pretty little head?"

I lifted her chin with my index finger, letting her look into my eyes to see the sincerity I was trying to put across.

"I'm thinking that I'm scared, I'm worried, I'm nervous for you, for us. I'm scared shitless that I will never see you again. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. I think that its irrational for me to be feeling this way. But Angela and Cam say that it's about time."

I blinked twice, hoping I heard her right, "Bones, us?"

"Yes, I think that I may have feelings for you, something more than 'I love you in the 'atta boy' kind of way.'"

She leaned into me, placing her hands on my chest, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Bones, I think I share those same feelings."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at the man sitting on my coffee table, the man that my head was against, the man that I have come to know and love. Booth looked into my eyes and I swear he could read them. He always seemed to know what I was thinking, and somehow, I was shocked when he said he didn't know, that he wanted to know. I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at his melty chocolate brown eyes.

"Booth, what do you mean? You have feelings for me?"

"Yes, Bones, when you are ready to hear them, I will tell you. But right now, you need girl time, and I think Angela will be coming back soon. Plus I need to talk to Cullen again, and finalize some things with Becks, and start getting some of my shots. So call me if you need me, okay?"

Reluctantly, I nodded my head and agreed. I really wanted him to curl up on the couch with me, make my fears go away, reassure me that he would be okay. But he was right, I needed some time to mull things over. He leaned forward and kissed my head, letting his lips linger for a few seconds more. He went to get up, and I realized that this next week was going to be the last I had with him for a while, and I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me, letting my arms wrap around his strong body.

"I want to go with you. I want to spend the next seven days with you. I want every minute with you, like it was your last."

He looked at me incredulously but hugged me back. I felt the beat of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest.

"If you want to come Bones, you can. But it will be a reality check for you. Plus, I can't get you into the readiness center unless you are my spouse."

I thought for one second, then responded the one thing I knew would shock him.

"Okay, I'll be your wife."

Booth did a double take then reached into his jacket pocket and produced a black velvet box.

"I hoped that you were going to say that. But I don't want you to do this if you aren't completely sure about your feelings for me, because I love you Bones. I always will. But you need to be ready for this."

"Booth, if I don't commit to my feelings now, I never will. I want to spend every moment with you."

I closed my eyes, trying to pinch off the tears that were threatening to fall. My whole world of rationality and lack of emotion came falling down on me. I was admitting that I was in love with my work partner, that I wanted to get married to him. This was all new for me. I opened my eyes briefly to see him getting down on one knee and opening the box he held in his hands.

"Bones, this was not the way I intended on proposing, but, will you be my wife?"

Acting strictly on impulse, I jumped into his arms when he stood up and kissed him passionately. Just then, my front door opened and Angela stood there, mouth open, squealing. She ran towards me, wrapping me in a tight hug. When she released me, she dropped her hands to her hips and looked at Booth.

"I thought you were just going to talk to her."

He laughed, and I smiled.

"Well, we ended up getting a few things out into the open, and we need you and Hodgins to meet us down at City Hall."

She looked confused, "Why?"

I took the liberty to speak, as his mouth opened, "Ange, Booth and I are getting married."

Her jaw hung open and when she went to squeal, she couldn't.

"Are you serious? Don't be shitting me."

"Angela Montenegro, as Seeley Booth, would I ever lie to you about Bones and my feelings for her?"

She shrugged, "Okay, I'll call Hodgins, you two go down there and try and get things settled, alright?"

We both nodded our heads, and I dragged him back into m bedroom, so that I could get changed and cleaned up really quickly.

"Woah, Bones, this is big. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I need to get changed, can you pick something out while I put my face on?"

He laughed, "Sure. Anything in particular?"

"Nope. Your choice."

"That's a dangerous thing Temperance Brennan."

As I shut the door to the bathroom, I was shocked with my own choices in the last half hour. I was getting married. I had this gorgeous engagement ring on my finger, and I had this beautiful man in my heart. All the 'rationality' I had built my life around was illogical and strange. I had finally found someone who meant more to me than life itself and it took a deployment to bring out my true feelings. As I scrubbed away all the imperfections I saw, I heard a knock on the door. The door knob turned slowly, and I saw his rough hand reach inside. He was holding a pair or dark jeans, his favorite blue blouse, and a pair of black boots. I opened the door wider and let him take me in. I was standing there in a silk robe, that just happened to fall open. I heard him suck in a deep breath and close his eyes.

"Bones, seriously, if you don't put clothes on, we will never leave this apartment. Plus Angela is still out there. I'm pretty sure she would have a heart attack if she thought we were doing something other than getting cleaned up. "

I sighed, but when I leaned in, he kind of smelled, "You need a shower. There should be some clothes in my closet somewhere from our last stakeout when you crashed here. I'll look, you get in the shower. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He laughed, smelled himself, and made the face that I did, "Okay, I'll get in the shower."

I laughed at his modesty, and left the bathroom, going straight into my closet to find that clothes that he left here. Surprisingly, there was a full suit, tie, and shirt here. Next to all that was a pair of jeans and a gray v-neck long sleeve shirt. I pulled it down, and brought it back into the bathroom. He was still showering and must not have heard me come in. He was mumbling something to himself, and I was able to make most of it out, "Dear Saint Christopher, protect me today, in all my travels, along the road's way. Give your warning sign, if danger is near, so that I may stop, while the path is clear. Protect Bones for me, when I am not here to protect her. Amen."

I backed out of the bathroom, feeling anxiety wash over me. I quickly changed into the clothes he picked for me and sat at my dressing table, finishing up the last of my make-up. The tears flowing from my eyes were smearing the mascara I was putting on, and for a minute, I just let the tears flow freely. After a minute or two, I looked back into the mirror to see Booth standing in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at me. He advanced across the room quickly.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

I sniffled, not thinking I could answer.

"I heard your prayer in the shower and I guess the reality of the situation actually set in."

"Bones, I pray to Saint Christopher every day. I always ask him to protect you when I cannot."

I sucked a deep breath in and calmed myself quickly. Wiping at my eyes with my thumbs, I swiped on the final layer of mascara and got up. I took his hand in mine and led him out into the living room. Angela was gone, but there was a note on the table.

_Bren and Booth—_

_ I called Caroline, and she is meeting us down there. She is going to help speed the process. Hodgins, Cam, Jared, and myself, plus a surprise are going to meet you down there. So let's speed things up._

_ Angela_

I looked at him and smiled, and he lightly pushed me out of the kitchen, but I stopped and pulled a box from my desk drawer and pocketed it. He was eyeing me curiously, but I shook him off. We left and sped down to City Hall to see Angela and Hodgins standing with Caroline at the front desk. We heard Caroline's voice raise just another decibel, "I have a junction from a judge allowing these two to skip the marriage license process. I can personally attest that Seeley Booth has no sexually transmitted diseases, and Angela Montenegro can vouch for Dr. Brennan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh dear god, did she really just say that? In a crowd of people at City Hall. This day could not get any stranger. I was getting married to Bones. I feel like I need to pinch myself just because of how strange this all seemed. She told me last week she still didn't believe in marriage and that she most likely never get married. Now that is crazy. I pulled Bones along with me up to Caroline, whose face had softened instantly when she saw us.

"Cherie, I am glad you decided to come to your senses. I got Cullen to call a judge who likes you and the good doctor and I got you a personal junction to allow you to forgo the marriage license waiting period for right now. But before your man leaves, Doctor, you need to get him to sign the paperwork for the license."

Bones nodded her head enthusiastically. Hodgins and Angela hugged us both, and Jared strode up to me and slapped me on the back.

"Dude, when I heard you and Dr. Brennan were finally getting married, I was shocked. I thought she would c-block you for the rest of your life."

I heard two more voices behind me, ones that I would never forget. Sweets was walking toward us with Zach following close beside him. I tapped Bones on the shoulder and she turned, her face lighting up with happiness. She ran to Zach and hugged him so tight that he started to turn blue. I pried her arms away from Zach so that he had a chance to breath.

"Hello Dr. Brennan. I heard that you and Agent Booth have finally admitted your feelings to each other. Congratulations. Agent Booth, I heard that you are getting deployed again. I hope that you stay safe."

I was shocked at Zach's sincerity. But in his eyes, I saw disappointment. I knew that he loved Bones. He always had. But unfortunately, he broke her heart when he joined Gormogon after he got back from Iraq. I still can't forgive myself for not getting him some help. Bones wrapped her arms around my body and motioned to Caroline.

"You ready Booth?"

I cupped her face in my hands and looked deep into her sky blue eyes, "Please, Bones, call me Seeley now. I need you to call me that. Just for this, please?"

She nodded but with a little reluctance. We walked toward Caroline and the judge that had enthusiastically agreed to marry us on a late Wednesday night. The whole process seemed to fly by quickly, and when we were asked for vows, I dug a small piece of paper out of my pocket. Taking a deep breath in, I spoke the words I never thought I was going to get to say.

"Bones, from the first case we had, I knew that there was something more than just partners between us. There was always a little more tension between us. When you were kidnapped. I felt my world turn upside down. I knew that you had changed my life for the better. You made me believe that I was never going to be like my father. And I believed you. You changed my opinion about myself. When all the stuff with Epps happened, I knew that I could never carry a relationship with you, that's why I drew the line. But that was a temporary line in the sand. I fell in love with you more and more every day, and I thought about you all the time. I knew that my love for you was real because I needed you. I would sit in the Founding Father's alone and hope that you would come looking for me. And sometimes you did, and I would hope you would take me home, tell me that you needed me too, and we could be happy together. It may not have happened the way I wanted it to but it did happen, and right now that is all that matters to me. I love you Bones, no matter what happens."

She squeezed my hand before fishing into her own pocket and pulling out a small piece of paper. She had the most terrified look on her face, but I tried to reassure her with my best charm smile that it was okay to go.

"Seeley, to be completely honest I really didn't like you when I first met you. I thought you were arrogant, self centered and cocky. But as I got to know you, I learned that you were the complete opposite of that. You put yourself in front of a bullet for me. You would put your own life on the line to protect mine. And that is the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me. I know that in the past I have told you that I will never get married. But what I didn't tell you that the only person I would get married to, if I ever, was you. I never told you because I knew that we had the line, and that was the way things were going to be. But after you agreed to be a father to my baby, I fell in love with you. Totally irrational head over heels in love with you. And I couldn't help myself. I thought about you all the time. I still think about you all the time. So Seeley, I will love you, forever."

She slipped a silver band onto my ring finger and then I placed her wedding band on top of her engagement ring. We were officially man and wife, and yet it still felt as if we were partners. We left City Hall after all the kisses and pictures and hugs and headed down to the readiness center.

I got onto base and brought her with me so I could start my last round of vaccines. She stood behind me, with her hands on my shoulders, rubbing gently, but noticeably, and I instantly relaxed. When the doctor came in, I realized it was John. His face lit up and then looked confused.

"Seel, who is this beautiful lady?"

"John, this is Bones. I told you about her last time I saw you."

She looked at me, then back at John.

"Booth, don't be such a stooge. Hi John, my name is Temperance, I'm Seeley's wife."

John's mouth hung wide open. His eyes told all.

"Dude, when did you get married. I saw you two weeks ago. You definitely weren't married then."

I shook my head, he could be such a fool sometimes, "John, we got married today. And she wanted to come with me, plus I have to change some paperwork. So can we get this show on the road?"

He laughed at me, then shook Bones' hand.

"Let's see how tough your man really is. We have an anthrax vaccine, and a few other select peanut butter consistency vaccines, all yours free of charge."

I looked at him and knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to ask me to drop my pants when I could easily get them in my bicep. But he was going to try and embarrass me. I opened my mouth and beat him to the punch, "In the bicep John."

"No can do Seel, got to take it in the butt. So, drop your pants or I can escort your lovely wife out of here and I can do it for you," he smirked, "So what's it going to be?"

I grumbled a bit, before looking back at Bones and seeing a smile play across her lips.

"Oh fine. John. I get what you're doing. I'll kill you in basketball later anyway."

Reluctantly, I hopped off the table and undid my "Cocky" belt buckle. I handed it to Bones and she smiled earnestly. I unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall to around my knees. John leaned forward, pulled on the waistband of my boxers. I was anticipating a count to three or something like that. But instead he stuck me hard with each vaccine. In the same spot. Case in point, my butt hurt. When he was done, I stood up straight with a half scowl on my face.

"Bones, can you give me and John a second please?"

She looked at me with a questioning glance, but left the room. As soon as the door closed, I advanced on John.

"What's your problem dude?"

"It was a joke Seel. I just wanted her to know that you are an extra tough guy. That you don't complain about anything. If anything I made you look good. So stop complaining."

"John, if I wanted you to make me look like a tough guy, I would have picked you up, carried you out to the course, strapped a bomb to my chest, and ran like hell for 45 seconds. So, the next time you wanna do that, tell me please, I will make sure to leave. But don't pull that bullshit again."

His eyes widened and quietly, he spoke.

"What happened to you man? You used to be so carefree."

I took off my shirt and showed him the scar on my chest from when Pam shot me.

"That's what happened man. I was shot in the chest. Bones thought I was dead for two weeks and the FBI never told her. I put her through hell. I had a brain tumor too. So I have been through hellin the last couple years of my life. So sorry I'm not so carefree anymore. Plus I have Parker. I have responsibilities man."

"Seel, I didn't know you had a brain tumor. Or that you had been shot. I'm sorry man. But it looks like you have a good woman behind you. Treat her right man, or I will kill you."

I shook his hand, glad that he understood where I was coming from. I buttoned my jeans and left the room. But Bones wasn't there anymore. I strode down the hallway, my heart rate increasing with each step. When I got to the end of the hallway, she was being crooned over by a bunch of guys from my unit.

"Hey Bones. Guys. What's up?"

"Not much babe. I'm just talking to a few of your friends. They have some funny stories about you."

"Well that's great guys. Telling her stories about me without my permission. I am still your superior. Don't forget that."

I started to walk away with Bones right beside me, but I turned back quickly to shock them.

"And paws off of my wife."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked out of the readiness center with Booth who was absentmindedly rubbing his backside. I smiled without thinking. I reached for his hand, and grasped, intertwining my fingers with his. He looked at me, smiled, and opened my car door for me. He stood there, looking at me for a second before he spoke, "We have to go see Parker and Rebecca. I want him to know. Plus, while I'm gone, you can have time with Parker. Becks likes you anyway. You up to going?"

I smiled at him, and decided to try some sarcasm, "No, I don't want to go."

Booth looked at me with surprise, and before he started jumping to conclusions, I stepped up, "I was kidding, sarcasm?"

"Oh."

He breathed out deeply, kissed me lightly and closed my door. Walking around to the driver's side, he ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. I knew he was stressed, but this was something he had to do. I understood that. When he sat in the driver's seat, I laid my hand on his thigh. Looking up at me, I cupped his chin in my hand and smiled.

"Babe, you need to relax. I know you are stressed, especially since you are telling Parker you are married. I get the stress. But you need to calm yourself down."

I laid my other hand against the back of his neck and rubbed deeply, feeling the tension he was holding in radiating off. He held my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Bones, this all seems so surreal. You are here with me, in my truck, like usual. But I have a ring on my finger, and you have two. But what is even weirder is that you are my wife. And that is beyond strange for me. I feel like it is a dream and I need to pinch myself."

I couldn't help myself. I pinched him.

"Okay, not a literal pinch."

I sighed, "Booth, I understand what you mean. When I said in my vows that the only person I would ever get married to was you, I wasn't lying. And it does seem strange to be married, especially since I have never seen myself doing this. But I like it, hell, I love it because I love you. So let's go talk to Parker, and everything will be okay. Okay?"

"I never thought that it would be you calming me down, usually it's the other way around. But thank you baby. Thanks for everything you have done for me today."

I leaned across the console and kissed him gently, but filled with passion. He pulled away from me, dropped the truck into reverse and we headed to Rebecca's house. As soon as we pulled up, Parker came running across the lawn. Thinking ahead, I pulled off my engagement ring and wedding band.

"Booth, take off the wedding band. It will make things easier to explain later on. Okay?"

Trusting my judgment, he took off his wedding band and placed it in my hand and just as I was putting it in my pocket, my door flung open and Parker was climbing into my lap.

"Hey Parker. How are you?"

"I'm good Dr. Bones. Hi Daddy. Why are you here?"

Booth sighed lightly, but hid his emotions from his eyes.

"Parks, I need to talk to Mommy. Can you hang out with Bones for a little?"

Parker shook his head excitedly and settled into my lap. Booth squeezed my shoulder and left the car. I turned to Parker who was tracing circles on my leg.

"Parker, can you wait one minute while I get you something that I want to give you?"

His eyes lit up with excitement as I sat him in the passenger seat and I went to my bag in the backseat. I rummaged through my large bag for the small bag I was looking for. I had been carrying it forever. I just hadn't found the time to give it to him.

I returned to the front seat and settled Parker back on my lap. Unwrapping the small box, I held it up for Parker to see. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Parker, this is yours. I wanted to give this to you, so that as you grow up, you will know that you have Saint Christopher and your father looking after you, even if he isn't there. Read the back."

Parker held up the medal and turned it over, "Dad is always there."

"Yes, Parker, your father is always there, no matter what. So let me clip this on, and I want you to wear this everywhere. Can you do that for me?"

He shook his head enthusiastically again, leaning in towards me, brushing his head against my chest. I really felt like a mom. I looked up to see Booth walking toward my car door with a pissed look on his face. He reached into my pocket, put his wedding band on, picked up Parker, and handed me my two rings. He motioned for me to follow him into the house.

I had butterflies in my stomach, why, I don't know, but I think there was a part of me that wanted Rebecca to let me have Parker while Booth was gone. I sat down on the couch next to him and across from Rebecca and Parker.

"Dr. Brennan, I am aware that you and Seeley got married today. He just told me. Parker how do you feel about that? Dr. Brennan being your step mom?"

His eyes lit up, and some of the tension I was feeling let off a little.

"I love it. I love Dr. Bones. She is awesome."

"Becks, since you and Parker both know about my deployment, I would like to ask you a favor. Would you let Bones have my weekends with Parker while I'm gone? Please?"

She looked at me, then back at Parker.

"Parks, would you like to stay with Dr. Brennan on the weekends while Daddy is gone?"

Parker nodded again, and left Rebecca's lap to climb on Booth's. He finally spoke up.

"Mommy, I trust Dr. Bones to take care of me. She isn't as good as you, but she is really good. Can I stay with her, please?"

Rebecca nodded her head, and handed me a list of numbers.

"Dr. Brennan, here is a list of all the numbers you could possibly need to know. Congratulations on your marriage to Seeley. He will make you one happy woman."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Somehow, things were playing out just how I wanted, and I wasn't sure if it all was too good to be true. Walking out of Rebecca's house with Bones felt right, it felt like something that we have done forever. Just the fact that Rebecca trusted me enough with Parker to let Bones keep him on the weekends was just miraculous. I was prepared for a showdown.

"Booth, how would you feel about having more children with me?"

We were sitting in the car on the way back to the apartment when Bones approached me on the subject of children. I have always wanted more kids, but I guess my current situation kind of made me shy away a little. I knew what trying to have kids right before a deployment can do to the mother, and the father, and I wasn't willing to put Bones through that.

"Bones, I would love to have children with you, but I don't want to put you through that emotional stress while I am away. We can start having kids when I get back."

Her face fell and I couldn't quite tell what was bothering her. She turned away from me in her seat and just stared out the window. I put my hand on her thigh, and she just shrunk away, not even acknowledging that I was trying to comfort her.

"Bones, now you are scaring me, what's going on? What did I say wrong?"

We pulled up in front of her apartment and her door swung open. She literally ran away from me. It took me a second to react and I followed after her, only making it to her door before she slammed it in my face. I stood at the door, banging on the door, when a neighbors door opened.

"Can I help you son?"

I held up my hand, "Early marriage woes."

The older lady nodded her head, gave me her best wishes, and closed her door. When I realized Bones wasn't going to open the door, I slid down it, and sat with my back against it. But I felt oddly connected to her. I wanted to see if my gut was right. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my notecards which I usually reserved for cases and scribbled a quick note onto the card. Pushing it under the doorway, I waited. A minute or so later, my message was replied to, her elegant scrawl neat compared to mine.

_I am worried that I wont be able to have kids if something happens to you. I want to have a piece of you like Rebecca does._

I knew that she wanted a kid. Her question was evident of that. But I wasn't sure what she was asking.

_So what do you suggest we do?_

_ Booth, would you do a sperm bank donation?_

When I got the notecard back, I didn't even realize she was opening the door until I was flat on my back. She laughed lightly and helped me to my feet. Her eyes were rimmed red for the second time today, and it was my fault. My heart was heavy because I knew she wanted this, and badly. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to donate my sperm for a child I would never raise.

We sat down on the couch facing one another, not touching one another.

"Bones, if I were to donate, can you promise me you will only use it if I die over in Iraq?"

Her eyes got a little watery, but she nodded her head. Her tears threatened to fall, but I wiped my thumbs under her eyes before they could.

"You know that it is a possibility that I could die while serving over in Iraq. It's an inevitability. But you should know that I will try my damned hardest to come back to you. That's all I can offer you."

"Booth, I know it's possible that you could die over there, but I would hope that after we all have been through that won't be the case. But I want to be able to have to have my piece of you in case something did happen."

I took the step towards her again, opened my arms, and let her bury her head in my chest. I spoke soothing words and stroked her hair. Slowly, she calmed down, the tears stopping and her sniffling subsiding.

"Booth, take me to bed."

I looked at her incredulously, and for a moment, my eyesight went fuzzy. I felt as though I was intoxicated. That this was really just some drunk night I had with Bones. It all became real when she laid her hand on my chest and tapped her fingers lightly against me, just above my heart. Finally letting reality set in, I swept her off her feet and carried her into her bedroom, and laid her down gently on the bed. She had already stripped off her yellow button down and was wearing only a white tank top and jeans. She pulled me down onto her, and violently ripped my button down off of my shoulders. The buttons went sprawling across the floor, and her hand was already on the button of my jeans where the pain erection she gave me was housed. Freeing me from my 'confines' seemed to be her mission. As soon as she unzipped my jeans, I grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

I peppered kisses along her jaw and right behind her ear as I felt a shudder rip through her body.

"Oh, Booth…" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I clamped down on his legs, wrapping my own around his waist. After my orgasm ripped through me, I was prepared to give him exactly what he wanted. I flipped him onto his back, and pulled his jeans down his legs roughly. Thumbing his boxers down his legs, I wrapped my hand around his erection squeezing tight. He reacted by jerking forward into my hand and moaning loudly.

"You are going to be the death of me, lady."

I rubbed my thumb against his hard length, feeling him twitch under my touches. I promptly echoed his feeling by directing his length into me, impaling myself on his erection. He pumped into me hard, once, twice, three times, before spilling into me.

"Bones, we didn't..."

"Don't worry babe, if it happens, I'll deal, we'll deal with it."

I rolled out of bed a couple of hours later to an empty bed and an even emptier apartment. I walked into the kitchen to look for a note, which did not exist. I accepted the fact that he was an adult male and he could come and go as he pleased, but I was not happy about it. I poured myself a cup of coffee and curled my legs under me and waited for Booth to come back.

By the time 11 o'clock hit, I was beyond tired of waiting for him. I started to clean the bedroom after our previous escapade, when I felt a breath on my neck and a hand clamp around my face. I swung around violently, flipping whoever this was over my shoulder and onto the floor.

When the adrenaline rush subsided, I looked down to see Booth standing there in his fatigues, staring at me, from his dazed state on the floor.

"Wow, Bones. Now that hurt. Where did you learn to do that?"

I stared at him incredulously, my anger bubbling to the surface.

"Where have you been?"

He got up from the floor and sat on the bed, looking at me with wide and wild eyes.

"I left you a note, on the counter. I was at training. Hence the fatigues."

"I didn't see a note anywhere on the counter."

I took his hand in mine and led him to the kitchen where he pulled a note that was hanging from the cabinet. He gave it to me, and stalked away.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please, don't do this."

He stopped right in front of me, standing in front of the dresser just with his pants on. He was even more toned than he was a while ago, and it was a major turnon.

"Bones, were you even ready for this marriage? We have been married for one day. One day. Are you even ready for us?"


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey Guys.

I know its been a long time, almost a month. Long story short, my laptop died, and I pretty much lost everything. I have been trying to get it all back, but so far, no success. I will come back to it. But I have exams, so things will have to wait for a little bit more.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We could have stood there for 4 days, or 4 hours. Just staring at each other. I stared back at her after calling her out on her short fuse. She was on the verge of tears. Her eyes told of her immediate guilt. The voice that emerged was small, low, and similar to that of the one that Jared used after I took his beatings.

"Booth, I don't know. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you, but I am not ready to give you up to a desert that could just as easily take your life away from me."

I knew that I was not made at her, and my guilt was slowly consuming me. I took the couple of steps away from her and sunk down onto the bed. I could just see it, they way she was standing over me, touching my face. It reminded me of something so long ago.

_Jared was standing next to me, tending to my beating wounds. He sealed up the cut on my eyebrow with some butterfly stitches. He wrapped my ribs so I could heal before the next round._

"_Seels, I am osrry. I shouldn't have ticked Dad off. I just wish he wouldn't beat on you so bad. I wish you would let me take some of it for you."_

"_Jar-head, I cant let you do that. You are 10, not 30. I am 14. I can handle a few beatings here and there. Thanks for patching me up."_

"_I love you Seels. No homo."_

"_I love you too Jar. No homo."_

"Bones, I'm osrry. I guilted you by questioning your intentions. That wasn't fair of me. Forgive me?"

She looked at me earnestly, and smiled.

"Always Booth. Always. Always."

I pulled off my fatigues and put my pressed dress uniform on. Bones stood in front of me, and let me atone for all my sins.

"Booth, you are not the same man you were 12 years ago. You are gentler, kinder, not angry at the world. You are a father, a life saver, and husband. You aren't a gambler or a drinker, you use your words to fight, not your fists. You have saved so many lives. You literally died and rose from the dead just for me. To me, that allows you to atone for all your sins. So cheer up handsome."

"Thanks Bones. I just don't want to slip into the same old Seeley I was 12 years ago. I can't do that to Parker again. I can't do that to you."

She held my tie in her hands and straightened it out while reassuring me, "You won't be that person. You never will, never again."

I leaned into her, pressing a kiss to her hair. I pulled away from her and lifted a dress bag off of the back of the bedroom door.

"In here is a dress, shoes, jewelry, a bag, and everything else courtesy of Angela. There is a ball tonight, and I want to show off my woman. Leave your hair just as it is. Tousled. That is sexy. You have one hour to get ready."

She smiled at me, took the bag from me, and went into the bathroom. I heard her unzip the bag and gasp. In all honesty, I hadn't even looked at the dress. I walked into the bathroom to see her holding a floor length midnight blue ball gown. It was one shouldered and was covered in Swavoroski crystals.

"Wow, Angela really outdid herself this time."

"Not really Booth. We had gone to the mall and she begged me to try this on and it fit beautifully. She bought it because it fit us both. She said it was something like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Trousers."

I chuckled to myself. Bones were her thing. Not pop culture references.

"Pants Bones. Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants."

I left the bathroom and let her do her thing. I opened the box on the dresser and pulled out a silver star. I was given it after being tortured overseas. I affixed it to me jacket and shrugged. I heated the memories, and right now, I was getting flooded.

_The sandstorm was really killing my visibility. I was laying out in camouflague for the past 2 days. My target never seemed to show. With my eye in my scope, I tried to catch a few winks of sleep. I was very well hidden. I wouldn't even be able to find me._

_I woke up what felt like an eternity later with a blinding headache and a searing pain in my feet. I tried to roll over, to reach for my rifle instinctively, but soon found out I was tied down. I heard a few short bursts of an AK-47 and knew I was fucked. I had been captured. I heard a quick rambling in Arabic and was able to pick up a few words. Feet, paddle, and awake. I tried to feign sleep, but failed miserably. I felt the stabbing pain in my feet again as someone paddled them. The burning pain was horrible. The sound of the bones cracking made me sick. Whoever was holding me captive thought it was hilarious. He spoke perfect English._

"_So how about it Sargent Booth? Who were you out there for? Muhammad Abdul Malakawi? I almost didn't find you. It was your feet that stuck out. Want to tell me where your counterparts are?"_

_I knew from my training that my guys, who were out there with me, were back at headquarters planning a rescue mission. I tried to cover my ass and theirs._

"_I went out there alone believe it or not. I told them I was perfectly capable, and they let me. And yet, here I am. With an American terrorist. Isn't that supposed to be an oxymoron?"_

_I should have kept my mouth shut cause I knew I had it coming. I felt the paddle against my feet and the hours seemed to drag on. I was able to keep track of the days. I was dehydrated and hungry. But 2 days had passed and I was starting to lose my faith. I heard the familiar rap of M-16s. The same American man came rushing in, harried, sliced open the bottoms of my feet and rubbed palmfuls of sand into the wounds. His efforts were futile though. My rescue team broke down the door and shot the man on the spot. I immediately wiggled my toes to make sure they were still there._

"Honey, I said, what do you think?"

I snapped out of my stupor and turned towards Bones who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She was dripping in diamonds and breath taking.

"I think I have just died again and gone to heaven. You look stunning baby."

She did a quick 360 then grabbed her purse and shoes from the bathroom. She took a few steps towards me, and leaned down. She laid her hands on my feet and started tying my shoes. I winced, not knowing that psychologically, I was not in pain. But Bones noticed immediately.

"What's wrong Booth?"

She immediately removed her hands.

"Nothing, my feet just hurt."

She stared at me curiously, straightened up, and laid her hands on my chest.

"Anthropologically speaking Booth, I know I have said that objects have no intrinsic value, but that Silver Star is evidence of your faith, your bravery, your dedication to protecting your men."

I looked at her, shocked that she knew what I was thinking.

"How did you know?"

"I may not be able to read other people, but I can read you. I know when you get stuck with reliving old memories. And as soon as I touched your feet, I knew that you were thinking about your torture."

I leaned forwards, tucking her into my chest. I let my heart beat even out equal to hers and my ragged breathing slowed.

"Let's go to this shindig. You are going to knock the socks off of these guys. You are breathtaking."

We left the apartment, got into the truck, and drove over to the Hilton in downtown DC. We walked into the hotel, and I saluted my superiors, and went to mingle.

"Seeley, who is this beautiful lady?"

"Captain, this is Temperance."

He looked at both of us incredulously.

"Wait, Temperance, as in Dr. Temperance Brennan? Of the Jeffersonian? Your partner?"

Bones took the man's hand and smiled.

"Yes to all of those questions, Captain Summers. Seeley is my husband."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Strangely, I seemed to be coveted by every man. Booth's words, not my own. Halfway through, a speaker, Booth's superior, Captain Summers, got onstage and asked for everyone's attention. I felt Booth stiffen next to me and I turned my head to ask him what was wrong when he got up from his seat and headed in the direction of the stage.

"As you all may know, Sargent Booth here endured 3 days worth of torture while serving 12 years ago. Since then, he has made the Army proud by being part of one of the most successful and influential FBI partnerships ever. Here is Sargent Booth, whom I have asked to say a few words."

Booth strode up the few steps of the stage and shook the hand of Summers. When he turned, he was slightly uncomfortable, but still had that familiar twinkle in his eye. He had something up his sleeve.

"Hello all. Obviously, I am Sargent Seeley Booth, head of the 4th Ranger Division with a specialty in sharpshooting. When I left the Army 12 years ago, I will admit, with much disdain, but honestly, that I was messed up. I was angry at the world. I was mad that I had gotten captured. I did some things to myself that I am not proud of. But there were a few constants in my life. My son, Parker, who is 10 years old, almost 11, was the reason that I stopped doing those things. But my real constant would have to be my partner."

He held up his hand and gestured to his wedding ring, "It took me six years to finally admit to my 'partner' that I loved her. My partner, and wife, is Dr. Temperance Brennan, who is here tonight, is the one person who does not judge me for who I am behind the scope, behind the trigger. She knows that I am doing this to truly make the world a better place. She knows that I am a wonderful father." 

He smiled at me and gestured. Every head in the ball room turned and looked at me. I politely smiled and waved, but directed my attention to Booth immediately after.

"I replied to the Army to rejoin 12 years later because I felt like I had to make the world safe again for my son, my wife, and any children I may have in the future. So, tonight, I raise my glass to the 4th Ranger Division, I will lead you as I can, and I pray we all come home safe."

Booth took the applause and walked off stage and came back to our table to sit down. He leaned over and kissed me lightly, but full of emotion. A few more speeches passed, and I was getting exhausted. Being married for one day was hard work. Just as we were about to leave, Booth got hit with the shock of a lifetime. He was promoted to 1st lieutenant.

After beaming and cheesing like a champ, the valet brought the truck around and we went home. I pulled out my Blackberry and typed out a quick text to Angela.

_I need your help tomorrow. A little going away gift for Booth. Can you help me?_

_ Sweetie, of course. At the lab, or my apartment?_

_ Apartment. Do you still have that professional camera? ;)_

_ I know just what you are thinking. Just supply the clothes. 10AM?_

_ Sure :) Thanks Ange, I owe you._

_ Anything for the big guy._

I sighed and felt a firm but gentle hand on my thigh.

"Everything okay Bones?"

I laid my hand on top of his and squeezed, "Yeah, baby, I'm fine."

He suddenly looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"What happened to no pet names? You just called me baby, what was that?"

I shrugged, I honestly had no good explanation.

"I don't know. It just felt right. Why? Do you not like it?"

Booth squeezed my thigh again and smiled at me, "Of course not. I have been trying to get you to use pet names for a while. It's about goddamn time."

When we got home, we were both exhausted, so we undressed and settled right into bed. Laying with his arms around my stomach just felt right. It felt like it was something natural, something that was meant to happen.

When I woke up the next morning at 8 AM, Booth was still fast asleep. He was so tired, so excited too. He had been promoted. I hung his dress uniform up and made a note on the Honey-Do list to get it dry cleaned. I got some coffee in me, mixed in a little liquid courage, and did my hair. I had all the clothes packed up and ready for Ange. Knowing I was a little buzzed, I called a cab, and went over to her apartment. She opened the door, smiling and laughing.

"Sweetie! You smell like whiskey! What, a little liquid courage before you bare all for Booth?"

I walked into her living room and sent Booth a short text telling him where I was and an approximation on when I would be done. I got his call back with a grunt and prompt snoring.

"So, Ange, I want to do a calendar for Booth. Is that stupid?"

"Bren, darling, if you are thinking of doing the kind of calendar that I am thinking about, he will love it. Definitely. So let's get started, what do you have for January?"

I pulled out a little white, fuzzy corset with sparkles on it. It was attached to a white fulled boyshort and fishnet stocking.

"Bren, where did you find that?"

"At that little store on 16th that you took me to one, do you think its okay?"

She sighed, "When will you ever learn? You are a hot mama BREN! I wish I had curves like you! That is a perfect outfit for January. Let's start!"

I got changed and Ange cat called when I walked out of the bathroom. We took 20 or so shots in varying poses and moved on to February. I was nervous about asking her to do this one favor for me.

"Ange, for February, would you take this box of rose petals and just throw them over my bare skin? I know it's a little personal, but I think it would be a pleasant surprise."

"Anything for Boothy boy. Plus, I was with a woman before. Don't you remember Roxy? I have seen everything. Trust me, I'll be fine."

As we progressed through the months, the pictures seemed to get more and more sultry. When we finally finished December, Ange uploaded the photos on the computer while I got changed and packed up my clothes. They were tasteful, but still damn hot. We pieced them together on the program to take the structure of a calendar. When it was printed, it was glossy and perfect. We packaged it up and I went on my merry way.

As I took the cab home, I realized that there was no way that I was going to be able to wait until next Thursday to give Booth the calendar. The cab pulled up in front of the apartment building, and I was excited to see his truck in his normal spot. Skipping and half tripping, I went up to the apartment with a cheesy smile on my face.

"What's up with you?"

He came very close to my face to kiss me.

"Bones you smell like whiskey. Tell me you didn't drive."

I smacked his arm, "Of course I didn't. I took a cab. I have a present for you though."

Booth's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes, but you may want to sit down."

Slowly, he back toward the sofa and sat down. His eyes were wide and wild. I could tell that his heart rate was erratic because his breathing was ragged. I leaned in towards him , putting my hands on his knees and calmed him.

"I think you'll like it. I hope you like it."

I handed him the package and watched as he meticulously unwrapped it. He opened it with delicated care and smiled when he saw the front. To fool him, Ange and I put a picture of him and Parker.

"Aww, Bones, you didn't have to do that. You made me a calendar of my family for when I'm away. That's sweet."

"Booth, open it up."

He smiled, nodded, and opened the calendar and his jaw dropped open. Quickly he scanned through the pictures and looked up at me with a smirk.

"You know that's wrong, right?"

I looked down to my feet and frowned. I guess he didn't like it. He hooked my chin with his finger and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Bones, other than the fact that these pictures are so goddamn hot and make me hard, I meant that it was wrong to tease me. It is wonderfully thoughtful of you to make this. I am going to take this with me so I can look at my beautiful woman all day when I'm in the desert."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next three days passed without issue. The beginning of the week was starting, and I realized that my days with Bones were numbered. Waking up on Tuesday morning, I realized again that in one day, she would driving me to Fort Benning in Georgia. I would ship out from there.

I rolled over to see her smiling at me, bright, and without reservation.

"Hey baby. How's you sleep?"

"I slept great Booth. How about you?"

I nodded, but there were a few things on my mind.

"Bones, since we start driving tomorrow, can we spend all day in bed? And I want you to call me Seeley."

She rolled towards me, tucking into my chest. Her feather light touches sent tingles down my spine. I ran my hands down her back to rest on my normal spot.

"If that's what you want, then I am all for it _Seeley._"

I relaxed, feeling much more at ease. I just wanted to spend the day in bed with my wife, and make love all day. She made me feel whole, like my life was worth something. She made me feel like I wasn't the bad guy anymore, that I wasn't wrong for killing those people I considered were monsters. She made me feel like I wasn't one of those monsters. She made me appreciate each pasing day more. She made me realize that because of me, Parker would be a carbon copy of myself, reliable, brave, and respectful. She made me realize that I love her more than any other woman before. She did this all for me in a span of a couple of days, but in reality, her influence over me extended over the past six years.

"Seeley, talk to me, what are you thinking?"

"Bones, I am just thinking about how you have changed me over the years. Despite what you may think, you have made me a better father. You have made me appreciate each day I have with Parker even more. I appreciate you more."

She leaned into my chest, buried her nose in the crook of my shoulder and smiled against my skin.

"You know Seel, I never realized what human emotion was before I met you. I realize what kind of love a child can bring. I love Parker with more body and soul than I love myself. And you taught me that. But this isn't your last hurrah, as Angela put it once. You will come home after serving because of Parker. Because Parker needs a father. I can be another mother to him. But not one can replace you as his father. You will come home because you want to have lots of babies with me. You want all of that for us. I want all of that for us. So let's get home, preferably in one piece. But I'll take you anyway frankly. As long as I have one piece of you somehow."

"Wow, Bones, I never thought you loved Parks that much. I know that you treat him as your own son, but not to that extent. I just don't really want to leave you or him. I mean, we just got married. Are you going to be able to deal with post wedding woes without me?"

She nodded, laughing. And it warmed my heart, as well as some nether regions. I pulled her down under me, laying deep lingering kisses on her collar bone. She squired, groaned, and pulled me deep inside of her. I started at a nice, slow, passionate pace, but she was meeting me thrust for thrust, and it turned into hard core lovemaking.

"SEELEY! YES! YES! JUST A LITTLE DEEPER!"

She lifted her hips off of the bed as I felt her climax, then I pushed myself over the edge. A s our dual orgasms washed over us, I rolled over as to not crush her.

"Bones, you never fail to amaze me. You have given me a couple of mind blowing orgasms already."

I was about to start round two when I heard my cell ring. I desperately wanted to ignore it, but Bones urged me to answer it. I looked at the ID and frowned. I mouthed 'Summers' at her and she rolled over my chest to allow me to stay focused.

"Captain Summers, sir, how can I help you?"

"Of course, Dr. Brennan and I will be down shortly."

"Goodbye sir."

It seems that in our haste, we forgot to fill out all the paperwork. I wanted to change Bones to the contact in case of my death in active combat.

"It looks like we won't be spending the day in bed. We have to go down to the readiness center to get some paperwork completed."

She nodded, rolled completely out of bed, quite gracefully, and motioned to the shower, "Care to join me?"

I'm almost positive my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I followed her in, nestling my chin against her shoulder and allowed our own passion to generate more steam than the shower itself. We quickly changed, got out of the apartment, and down to the readiness center. I felt that constant frown fr the last month show up. I also felt Bones huff beside me.

"I know that I have talked all about social construct and the obligation you feel when you need to protect someone. But you need to learn that you can't beat yourself up over this. Its ridiculous. You have told me before that's its not my fault when someone dies. Well, now its my time to tell you that its not your fault that you killed those people. They were bad people, and you were ordered to stop them. You did what you were told to do. Your whole theory of a cosmic balance sheet is null and void. You have helped me give justice to all those victim. That has by far made up for your former profession."

She stopped me as we walked through the parking lot and put her hand over my heart.

"Who you are in here is what matters. You have helped save the world from people who intend to only do harm. In here, you are a father to a handsome little boy who truly warms my heart. In here, you are a man who holds no barriers to protect those he loves. In here, you are a good man, so stop giving me that bullshit about being a bad guy, because you aren't."

I leaned in, kissed her gently, and led her into the readiness center. I approached Captain Summers who saw me and ushered us into his office.

"Booth, we need to change a few papers. Then you can go home with you lovely wife. First off, because you are one of our vets, we want to offer you and your lovely wife the full benefits of Tri-Care. Are you interested?"

"Yes, I want the best for Temperance. So please enroll us. What else sir?"

"Obviously, you are now married, so I will change that which will automatically make Dr. Brennan aware of something happening to you. Just precautionary."

She elbowed me in the side, "Do you hear him Booth? No fake dying. That was not funny the first time."

Capt. Summers looked at us funny, then smiled, "I read your file from the FBI and I have to agree with your lovely wife. Fake dying would not be on the top of my list either to hear about. But I think that's it. Have a good day Booth, Dr. Brennan."

We got up and physically ran into John in the parking lot. I had to ask him something, something important. I tossed Bones the keys to the truck and told her to get in. I rounded on John.

"Dude, will you keep an eye on Bones while I'm gone? She might be pregnant, and we are all set up for Tri-Care. So just keep in touch with her somehow. And don't keep an eye on her like I have heard other guys do. If you do that, I will kill you when I get home."

He blinked at me.

"Of course, Seels. I'll watch over her. If she is pregnant, I'll keep a closer watch over her. Just stay safe dude. Come home in one piece."

I shook his hand, clapped him on the back, and joined Bones in the SUV. She had a smile plastered on her face, and seemed to be excited about something.

"Bones, what's got you all excited?"

"I just want to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, a couple of beers, a pizza, and lots of lovemaking. Is that possible?"

I leaned across the center console and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, "Always."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I collapsed back onto the bed after our latest romp. As my breathing slowed, I closed my eyes to relax and felt the bed shift beside me. When I opened my eyes, Booth was no longer laying next to me on the bed. I rolled out of bed and pulled his robe on over myself. I walked into the kitchen to see Booth leaning against the countertop, chasing a shot with a beer.

He may have not heard me, or he just ignored the sound behind him, but I walked up beside him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders. I let go of him, and jumped up and sat on the counter next to where he was standing.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you guilting yourself? You aren't going to lose Parker or myself. Why are you doing this?"

He looked at me with earnest and tear filled eyes, "Bones, I just can't help the feeling. I feel like the bad guy. And I have this guilt hanging over me. And it sucks. I don't know what to do."

I opened my arms and let him bury his face into my chest. For the first time in my life, he cried in front of me. Full out cried, no holds barred. His emotions were getting the best of him, and I knew he felt like less of a man when he cried, but I was seriously worried about him. If he was having these issues before he left, then what would he be like when he came back?

I lifted his chin like I remember him doing to me so many times, and looked into his eyes. I could see just on his face that he looked older, he looked like he had lost a few years of his life just stressing over this stuff. He was only 38, he wasn't supposed to look like this.

"Listen to me, I think you need to realize that you will never be the bad guy. You will never be the person behind that trigger. You are amazing, courageous, brave, handsome, heartwarming, lovable, loving, kind, do you get my thought process?"

He nodded, then wrapped me into a tight hug, "You know, the more you tell me that I am not a bad guy, the more I begin to believe it. But I think what bothers me the most is that I have to kill someone to do my job. That's what kills me more than anything. I hate pulling that trigger."

I pulled him in even tighter, knowing he needed reassurance. He was hurting, and he was extremely confused, and I couldn't blame him. Even being super rational would not help me here. I suddenly had a brilliant idea though.

"Booth, did you keep in touch with any guys that served with you in the Gulf?"

"Yeah, one guy Bones. He actually lives a couple of blocks from here, why?"

"Invite him and his family over for dinner, I'll cook and you two can talk."

Booth looked at me with narrowed eyes, but picked his cell up off of the kitchen table and flipped through his contacts.

"Joey? Its Booth. How are you man?"

"Good, I'm good. I was thinking, would you and your family like to join myself and my wife for dinner tonight, I need to talk to you actually."

He looked over to me, I mouthed 7 o'clock.

"Is 7 okay? Alright. I'll text you the address. Thanks again."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, pulled on a yellow sundress and a jean jacket, flip flops. Booth was waiting at the front door with my keys and purse.

"So two big meat eaters, right?"

He nodded his head, gave me a big kiss, and shooed me out of the apartment, with a slap on the ass. I turned around and he had this sly grin on his face. I laughed, and went down stairs only to realize that he handed me his keys instead. I went to turn around, but looked up and saw him standing on our deck, laughing.

"Take the SUV!"

I smiled wide, got in the SUV, revved the engine and watched his face drop. I unrolled my window only to hear him yell, "Don't burn out my ENGINE!"

I started at the liquor store, picking up his favorite imported beer and a couple of bottles of wine, and lastly a bottle of Jack. When I left, I went next door to the supermarket. Grabbing the cart, I headed straight for the meat. I picked up two huge steaks, ground beef, hot dogs, and some chicken breast. Typing out a quick text, I finalized a few plans. I grabbed all the necessary fixings for a barbeque. I paid, and went and picked up my last thing.

I parked the SUV and brought all of the stuff upstairs. I kicked the door to get his attention, and the door swung open.

"Wow, Bones, you got a lot. Liquor, meat, and Parker?"

Parker peeked out from behind me and laughed. Booth dropped the bags onto the floor and picked Parker up.

"But Becks had him today, how did you…"

"I'm just that good, Booth."

I put all the things away in the fridge and started by making my macaroni and cheese. Parker and Booth came into the kitchen a little while later only to be licking their lips. Parker surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"Dr. Bones are you trying to kill me? I could eat a horse right now! That smells so good."

I turned to them, holding a casserole pan.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I made you and your father a little snack right?"

They both cheered, sat down at the kitchen table at their usual places, and chowed down. They didn't even wait for me to get them plates. They just started eating with forks, right out of the pan. I laughed at their appetites and turned back to working on the next side dish. I filled a large pot with water and set it on the stove. I turned around only momentarily to see how far my boys had gotten. The pan was half empty, in only a few minutes. I swear, everyday Parker was more and more like his father. I turned back around and started cutting potatoes into quarters when I wasn't paying attention and must have slipped.

"Shit!"

"BONES! Parker here."

I immediately put pressure on the cut, I had no idea how bad it was. Booth got up from the table and walked across the kitchen to ask what happened. I wanted to see how bad the cut was, and I let go of some of the pressure. Blood started pouring out of my finger. He stopped in his tracks and swore too.

"Bones, you need to go to the hospital. You need that stitched up."

"No I don't Booth. I have stitching thread somewhere in this apartment. You can stitch me up. They taught you basic skills right?"

He shook his head, "No way. I am not stitching your finger shut. You need to see a doctor. Not me."

I shook my head at him, "Fine, I'll do it myself. Go into the third drawer from the left and grab my needle and thread, and some vodka."

He left me and Parker, who was still eating the kitchen. I heard him fumbling around and he finally came back with what I asked for, plus gauze pads, and medical tape. I had Booth thread the needle, burn it with a lighter and then dipped it in vodka. I unwrapped my finger, which had slowed down in bleeding. I cleaned it off with some vodka, then touched the needle to my finger. I hadn't realized it was going to hurt this much.

Booth sent Parker to his room and took the needle from my hand. He started stitching my finger closed, watching me as well to make sure that he wasn't causing me too much pain. He tied off the last stitch and poured some more vodka over my finger. He wrapped it in gauze and taped it. He poured me a shot of vodka to dull the pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Those stitches were very good Booth. I should have had you stitch me up last time."

He looked at me curiously, "What last time?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bones shook me off, claiming that it wasn't important and that she was already behind in cooking. She banished me from the kitchen and suggested I go do something with Parker. As I roamed through the apartment, I heard Parker making exploding sounds, so naturally my interest was piqued. When I walked in, he was playing a G.I. Joe video game.

"Hey Parks, whatcha doing there?"

"On the game, I named the characters. There is you, Uncle Jared, and the other guy is Joey. I heard Bones saying that he was coming over to have dinner with us. Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, yeah, shoot Bub."

"I heard Bones taking to Aunt Angela a few days ago and she was talking about how she was afraid that you weren't going to come home from Iraq and that she was not going to be able to raise a child without you. Is Bones having a baby?"

"Bub, as far as I know, Bones is not pregnant. But I'll share something with you. Bones wont know if she's pregnant until a month or so from now. But if she is, and I'm not home, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, Dad, what?"

"I need you to take care of her. I need you to watch over Bones for me."

I looked down at my watch and realized it was 25 after 6.

"Haul your sorry butt into the shower. Joey and his family will be here in a little over a half hour. So chop chop!"

I walked down the fall into my own bathroom and got a five minute shower and put on the clothes Bones had laid out for me. She was really adjusting to the domestic housewife mentality even though I never asked her to. But she seemed to enjoy it.

I followed the smell of food out to the deck that she had because of her penthouse apartment. She stood there at the grill tending to steaks, hot dogs, hamburgers, and chicken breast. She couldn't have heard me over the hiss of the grill, so when I wrapped my arms around her waist, she jumped slightly.

"Booth! Don't do that. You scared me!"

"Bones, all that food on the grill, is meat. What are you going to eat?"

She smiled gently, and ran her thumb along my jaw line, sending shivers down my spine.

"I thought that for your sake, I'd try a hamburger. Just for you."

She turned back to the grill and I rested my chin on her shoulder, just observing her closely for a few minutes. I heard the apartment bell ring. I dashed through each room, trying to beat Parker to the door. But I lost, miserably. Parker had already let Joey and his family in when I pulled up the rear.

"Buck shot?"

"50 cal rounder. How are you man?"

"Ehhh, I have been better. Melissa, looking beautiful as always. How are the kids? Come give Uncle Seeley a hug."

Meaghan, Joey and Melissa's oldest, was a sandy blonde haired and green eyed beauty. The last time I had seen her, she had just been born.

"How are you Uncle Seeley?"

I hugged her tightly, "I'm good babydoll. You are absolutely stunning. Joey, this girl is going break hearts someday."

Joey rolled his eyes at me, "Ugggh, don't make me think about that yet. She's still my baby."

A shyer boy, who looked exactly like Joey was talking to Parker. Seeley was their last before Melissa found out she could have kids anymore.

"Seeley, my mini-me! How are ya Bud?"

"I'm doing well Uncle Seeley."

I led Joey and Melissa out to the deck where Bones was still grilling. I called out to her and she turned around, wiping her hands on the towel that was hanging over her shoulder.

"Baby, this is Joey and his wife Melissa. Mel, Joey, this is my wife, Temperance."

Bones took both of their hands and shook, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please call me Tempe."

We all sat down at the table and enjoyed some drinks while the kids played inside. I had taken over grilling duties and Bones was relaxing. I got sucked into my own little world when I heard my name.

"So Tempe, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Seeley, our resident slob, and why in the world did you marry him?"

"Of course I don't mind you asking. I met Seeley when we started working together as a joint partnership. He worked with the FBI and I worked with the Jeffersonian Institute as a forensic anthropologist. He's my 'gun.' I married him because of who he is, literally. And I love everything about him. Don't act like you aren't listening Seeley, I see the back of your neck twitching."

I turned around with a plate of meat, fake angry that I had been caught listening.

"I guess I'll just have to learn some new techniques."

I called the kids in, and we all sat down for a nice dinner. After dinner was over, Bones discreetly nodded to Joey and she took Melissa and all the plates, and the kids back into the apartment.

"Seels, man, you really got yourself one woman. She is absolutely beautiful. And Parker is getting so big."

I took a deep breath and held it for a second before releasing it. This was going to be rough.

"Look, Joey, the reason I had you and the family over for dinner was because I wanted to talk to you about something. They are sending me back man. I'm going to Iraq. Bones and I leave for Benning tomorrow morning. I feel guilty as hell!"

"Look, Booth, it is good that you feel guilty. Not guilty because you may have to kill someone, but guilty because you are leaving your family for a year. I owe my life, my marriage, and my kids to you. If you hadn't saved me, none of this would have existed for me. I'll keep an eye on your girl and Parker. Just don't do anything stupid."

We sat in companionable silence, just sipping our beers and enjoying the lives that we have. Bones and Melissa came back out and I opened up my arms for her to sit on my lap. She obliged and nestled her head against my chest with her fingers intertwined with mine. This time, Melissa piped up with the sarcasm.

"You two are so cute. How long have you been married for Tempe?"

"A couple of days now, I think."

Both Melissa ad Joey's mouths had hung open, either in shock or surprise.

"Only a couple of days man? I thought you were married for at least a year."

"Nah, Bones and I have known each other for five years and we just decided to get hitched a few days ago because of my deployment."

"Well, Seeley, I'd be damned, you two function like a well oiled marriage machine. I wish Joey and I functioned like you two do. We're going to get out of your hair so you can enjoy your last night together. We'll take Parker home. Does Rebecca still live out in suburbia?"

I nodded my head, "Same as last time. Thanks so much."

We said our goodbyes and they all left. Bones and I stood in the empty living room, smiling.

"Wanna christen every room, for good measure Bones?"

She smirked at me and pushed me down onto the couch, immediately making me moan.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up feeling something poking me in the back, and it was a fork. On the dining room table. I looked over to see Booth hanging off of the table, in his boxers. When I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 4:27 AM. Booth and I had to be on the road in 57 minutes. I rolled off of the table and went in the kitchen to brew a strong pot of coffee.

His bags and my own were by the door. The squints were just waiting for my call. I tiptoed over to where Booth was sleeping and started kissing the five o'clock shadow that appeared on his chin. He rubbed his face against mine and smiled. For the first time since I found out that he was getting deployed, the only emotion in his eyes was sadness. No guilt, no depression. I was going to have to thank Joey for talking to him.

"Good morning beautiful. Is that coffee I smell brewing?"

"It is my handsome husband. Do you care to get up off of my dining room table?"

He grinned at me, "Hey, you wanted this too last night. If I recall, you said to me, 'Booth, one room left. I hope the dining room table works for you.' So don't try to blame me for falling asleep on the table. I have to get dressed."

I turned back to the kitchen to where my Blackberry was charging on the countertop. I turned it on, typed a quick text to Cam, Angela, Sweets, and Jared. I worked on making Booth the best breakfast ever. Bacon, eggs, pancakes. His favorite. I was just pouring the second round of pancakes when I heard boots behind me. I turned around and Booth was standing in the doorway in his fatigues.

I felt a little pull on my heart and tears in my eyes. Before I full out cried in front of him, I turned back to cooking so I could calm down. I felt him pull on my shoulders and turn me around.

"Baby, its okay. I'll be okay. We'll be okay. Plus I have a surprise for you. When you were out yesterday, I went to the clinic and made a sperm donation in case I don't come home. I did just like you asked."

I sobbed, outwardly, and that was just how I felt, ridiculous. I turned around and continued cooking. I heard Booth exhale behind me and I heard my phone ring beside me. I was midway through flipping a pancake, so Booth answered.

"Hey Ange, how are you?"

"I'll miss you too Ange. I'll be safe. Don't worry. You wanna talk to Bones?"

Booth handed me the phone and took over cooking and I went outside to the deck.

"Sweetie, how are you holding up?"

"Ange, he donated sperm. In case he doesn't come home."

"Well that was thoughtful. So we are going to Fort Benning in Georgia, right?"

"Yeah, Ange, we're leaving in about a half hour. We should get there by 5 or 6 o'clock. He has to stay on base for a while, but we're staying at the hotel just outside the base. The reservations are under my name. I'll see you there."

"Take care Bren! I'll see you and Studly soon!"

I turned around to see Booth standing at the door with two plates of food and two cups of coffee. I opened the door for him and I took my plate and cup, and sat down.

We talked about nothing and everything at the same time. It was our comfortable silence. Booth took our plates to the kitchen and I went to get dressed. I pulled out my cropped jeans and Booth's t-shirt that I stole. His name was embroidered onto the chest, just above the heart.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the foyer. Booth was standing there, smiling.

"Ready to hit the road, Bones?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We took turns driving. The 12 hour drive from DC to Georgia was long and boring, so we switched driving every 2 hours. Booth had the last shift. He dropped me off at the hotel and proceeded to check in before we went to dinner.

I walked up to the receptionists' desk and held up a picture.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Temperance Brennan, I spoke to Jill a few days ago about specific instructions."

"That's me Dr. Brennan. Can I have that picture of your husband for a reference?"

"Here it is. So just to recap, when Seeley Booth comes to ask what room I'm in, I want you to call me. My friends and I will sneak down and surprise him. Tell him that there is no one at the hotel with a reservation under Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I can do that for you Dr. Brennan. I will let you know when he arrives. I will be very believable. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you."

"Rooms 214-217."

I took the key cards and went up 2 floors. I knocked on the first door, 214 and inserted the key card into the slot. As soon as I opened the door, I heard Angela's laughing.

"Hello all."

Angela rushed over to me, squeezing me a little too tight, "Bren, is everything all set up to surprise Booth?"

"Yeah, I'm expecting a call or text from him sometime soon. So we can relax. Get a shower. Watch some tv. Sweets, can I talk to you?"

The crowd dispersed into their respective rooms and Sweets sat down on the bed. I sat down next to him, twisting my hands together, nervously.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Sweets, when Booth comes, please don't psychoanalyze him. He is stressed out enough. So just be our friend today, not our therapist."

"I can do that Dr. Brennan. Is there anything else you wish to speak about with me?"

I sighed, I knew I couldn't talk to Booth about it. So I had to talk to Sweets.

"Sweets, as a friend and therapist, is it irrational of me to want to keep Booth home? I feel like our life together has only begun. And call me Temperance."

"Temperance, as a doctor, it is not irrational at all to want to keep Booth at home. As a friend, you life together with him has not just begun. You have known him for years and you know everything about him. Just recently becoming a couple has enable you to become connected with him on more than just the professional level. I see the way he looks at you. He loves you, with everything he has. So don't think for one second that your journey could end. Booth will come home to you, no matter what. He'll fight for you and because of you. So trust yourself and your heart."

The slight tears that sprang to my eyes were ones of reassurances, not goodbyes. I stood up and Sweets stood with me. I reached out and wrapped my arms around the psychologist's skinny frame.

"Thank you Sweets, for everything."

Sweets left to go to his room and relax while I was met by sweet silence. I had nothing but everything to think about. I laid back on the bed, sat for a while, then got a shower. I slipped on Booth's favorite sundress of mine. I walked out of the bathroom just in time to catch his call. It was 7:36.

"Hey Bones, I just got done here. How about dinner? I have to report back at 12:30 civilian time. So I'll come up and get changed real quick, okay?"

"Sounds good Booth."

"Alright, I'll be over in five. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Booth."

I left my room and corralled everyone back into my room. Jared and Padme, Pops, Cam, Sweets, Angela and Hodgins, and myself were waiting for the phone call. Once we got the call, I stopped in front of them all.

"Quiet, okay? That means you Jared!"

He shook his head at me and we took the steps down. It led us back behind the receptionist's desk without being seen. I could hear Booth getting angry.

"No, Jill. You listen to me. I spoke to my wife no more than 5 minutes ago. She told me she was staying here. Please."

"Sir, there is no reservation here under the name Dr. Temperance Brennan."

I peeked out from the desk as Booth had his back to it, running his hands through his short hair. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Hey baby."

Booth sighed, shot a nasty look at Jill and walked with me towards the elevators. I motioned for everyone to come out on 3, 2, 1…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Surprise!"

I jumped, not ready for anything or anyone for that matter. Standing here was Jared, Padme, Pops, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, and Bones.

"Wow, Bones, did you plan this?"

She nodded her head and smiled. I wrapped my body around hers and hugged, tight. Bones and I got everyone settled at the restaurant, then we went upstairs so I could get changed. As soon as we got into the room and the door closed, she started pulling my clothes off.

I reached over to try and pull her dress off, but she just laughed. She lifted up her dress and sank down onto me. Tensions and emotions were running so high that we both climaxed quickly. I pulled on a fresh pair of clothes and she fixed her hair.

We rode back down on the elevator, stealing kisses as we walked into the hotel's restaurant. Everyone was having drinks and talking.

"Sweets, are you old enough to drink? Am I going to have to have the bartender card you?"

"Agent Booth, I am 24 years old. You do not need to check to see if I am of age."

We settled down and enjoyed a pleasant dinner of laughs, recounted memories, and hopes of the future. Jared and Padme announced that there were going to have a baby. Hodgins and Angle announced the same.

When I got up to hug Angela, she looked me in the eye and laid my hand over top of her abdomen.

"Say hi to your Uncle Seeley, baby. Tell him to come home safe because if he says yes, he's gonna spoil you like every little goddaughter should be spoiled."

I smiled widely, said yes, and hugged Angela tightly. I congratulated Jared and Padme, and had one last little talk with all my friends and told them that I'd see them in a year. Everyone went upstairs to sleep after the long 12 hour drive. Bones and I went up to the roof.

As we walked, we just leaned into each other enjoying the presence and feelings we had over each other. When we got ti the roof top, we settled down on a blanket I had grabbed to look at the stars.

"Bones, Pops told me to tell you Congratulations."

"For what?"

"He said you are having a baby, my baby."

"Booth, its impossible for him to know if I am pregnant. I wont even know until a month or so from now."

"He said he had a feeling. And Pops' feelings are usually always right."


End file.
